The Day That I Die
by TheNightmareBeforeDawn
Summary: Based on song from Good Charlotte. Sasunaru. Character Death but light-hearted. Naruto knows he will die today, he meets up with friends and family for the best day of his life before he dies.


**Heh, long time no post! Sorry, but I get distracted really easy and honestly, I just put everything off for as long as possible. **

**Dedicated to Dobe14 for her birthday!**

**So I based this off a song by Good Charlotte called The Day That I Die because when I woke up I had the song stuck in my head and then this storyline stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out till I wrote it so here it is. And if you don't like the band, don't bash them. Seriously, I will just ignore everything that's written because I don't want to waste my time with it. I like the band so I'm using them and there's nobody that can change that. **

**Warning: Character death, shonen ai/yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the song or the characters from Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and the song belongs to Good Charlotte. **

Naruto woke up one day, looked toward a picture on his bedside table of his dead boyfriend Sasuke. He smiled suddenly when a huge revelation came to him. He was going to die today. He knew it in his heart.

Outside, Kyuubi was barking loudly and he decided to take his beloved dog out for a walk, one last time. The headed to the park near their house and it was there that they played for a couple hours. It was usually Kyuubi chasing Naruto around the park, tail wagging fiercely and barking happily. There were times though that Naruto would surprise his dog by stopping suddenly and pouncing on the big red german shepherd. There wasn't much of a breeze but when they ran, the air ran through their hair making it all mussed up. There was a lot of laughter coming from Naruto as he was chased by Kyuubi. This was definitely a good day.

When he brought Kyuubi home, with his long red tongue hanging out, he grabbed a bowl of water and placed it in front of him. While watching his dog lap happily at the refreshment, he smiled sadly; he was going to miss Kyuubi and all their times together.

Next on his agenda was to call his foster dad, Iruka. At first, Iruka thought he was just deluded. After all, who knows when they're going to die? But it dawned on him slowly that Naruto was absolutely serious. Naruto tried his absolute best to not cry when thinking that he wouldn't be able to see Iruka again. Iruka was one of the nicest people he knew and he didn't want Iruka to feel like anything was his fault or that Naruto didn't like him anymore. He also tried his hardest to make sure Iruka didn't cry either but words can only do so much when you're not speaking in person. He would have liked to go see Iruka but unfortunately him and his husband, Kakashi lived on the other side of town. He could tell from short gasps of breaths on the other side of the line that Naruto's best efforts failed him. While Naruto was trying to comfort Iruka over the phone he heard Kakashi's faint voice as well and knew that Iruka was in good hands. He said bye over the phone and hung up, knowing that trying to talk would be useless know. He instead, opted for writing a letter saying that he would miss both of them and signed it 'Goodbye'.

Naruto was happy. It was going to be the happiest day of his life. It was the day he was going to die and he was alright with it. He wasn't afraid he was going to end up alone, Sasuke would be waiting. He was going to let go today and nothing was going to stop him.

He called two of his best friends, Kiba and Sakura to come over and hang out. They'd been there for his whole life when they first hit and insulted each other on the first day of kindergarten. Naruto wanted to talk with them and reminisce about his and their lives.

Naruto packed Kyuubi's things up like his favourite toys, bowls and leash that all had been engraved or marked in some way with 'Kyuubi'. He called the big dog over and sat beside him on the floor. While petting him, Naruto began to explain the situation to Kyuubi. He felt the need to and he didn't want Kyuubi left out. When finished, Kyuubi looked like he actually understood, if the slight sorrow in his eyes was any indication. Kyuubi gave Naruto a massive lick to his face to stop the silence and Naruto laughed sadly. He hugged Kyuubi with all his might and whispered into the furry ear, _'I'm going to miss you, you stupid, amazing dog.'_

After Kiba arrived with Sakura, Naruto sat them down and broke the news to them. He was instantly rewarded with a punch to the head by Sakura, trying to knock sense into him and a tackle by Kiba telling him he was an idiot for thinking that and if he missed Sasuke that much, suicide wasn't the answer. "Don't be stupid," Naruto pushed Kiba off of him, "I disapprove of suicide more than anything (1). You know that."

Kiba yelled at him to tell him what the hell he meant and Naruto picked up his bags of Kyuubi's things and the two house keys for his house and placed them with Kiba, telling him to give one key to Sakura. Naruto smiled and waited patiently for them to stare at him and finally let it sink in that he was serious. "That's the keys to my house, well heh I guess it's you guys now. Think of it as a holiday house or something. It's yours to do what you will. Kiba," Naruto turned towards him, "I'm giving Kyuubi to you to take care of. I already told him what was happening so he shouldn't be too bad. Akamaru should have fun with a new play mate now."

Sakura and Kiba both looked at each other to see if they were thinking the same things and when they saw they did, both ran out to Naruto and embraced him in an enormous group hug full of tears and love. After calming down, Naruto suggested going out and driving around. He said that he wanted to ride in Kiba's car though since he wanted his car to be in good condition for his adopted little brother, Konohamaru.

They went cruising around their old hometown, pointing out where they had all lived. They also drove to Sasuke's old home on Naruto's request as he wanted to talk to Sasuke's brother who was like a brother to him, Itachi. But before going to the door, they went a little off the side to where all the Uchiha's were buried (this was the Uchiha Mansion after all) and visited Sasuke's grave. Sakura and Kiba stood a little further away from Naruto as he knelt next to the tombstone to give him a little privacy. "Hey Sasuke, guess what? I don't really know how but I'm going to die today! I know, I know, I shouldn't be happy about that but I finally get to see you again. I miss you, Sasuke but I should see you soon so just wait a little longer okay. And no, I'm not going to commit suicide, I promise. You know how we both feel strongly about that. Bye teme, see you soon." Naruto kissed Sasuke's engraved name on the tombstone and smiled as he felt a small gust of wind play around him. He stepped back so that Kiba and Sakura could pay their respects and Naruto just overheard Kiba whisper that Sasuke should take care of him. He couldn't help but smile again because of how much his friends care.

Inside the Uchiha Mansion, Itachi sat them down at the dining table where Naruto had a distinct memory of Sasuke anxiously telling his parents, Fugaku and Mikoto, that Naruto was more than a friend, holding his hand on the table. Surprisingly, Mikoto just smiled and put her hand out to Fugaku and said, "Pay up, I told you they were together."  
>Naruto chuckled and voiced his thoughts as the other three looked over at him. Itachi just laughed outright which made Kiba and Sakura stare at him like he was an alien, and said, "Mum knew the minute she met you that you two would end up together, she waited though and placed bets with Dad because she knew he wouldn't believe it. Dad's face was so <em>funny<em>." Naruto joined in the laughter, "You're so right, I was about to laugh but I was too scared to ruin the moment."  
>"Yeah, there were many great memories, weren't there?" Itachi breathed out as he finished laughing.<br>"Yeah..." This brought on a long talk of all the memories they shared. All old friends they had lost contact with, funny people they knew like the hyperactive husband of Sakura's, Lee. Their deadly quiet friends such as Gaara and the ones you just couldn't help but like just because they had been around them for so long like Neji.  
>They talked of summer parties at each other's houses, highlighting a significant event to Naruto's embarrassment that had caused the two best friends, Naruto and Sasuke themselves to finally get together.<br>They also spoke of the bad times too. The drunken fights between everyone, Naruto and Sasuke's being the most frequent ones. Lee was also mentioned many times as he had a hilarious attitude when being drunk.  
>There was talking of mistakes that were made like when Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji all got drunk, and dared each other to get a tattoo on or near the head. Kiba's had been the most obvious as they were bright red upside-down triangles with one on each cheek. Gaara had been dared to get the Japanese kanji of 'love' on his left side of his forehead which was a major contradiction to his outward personality, he just covered it up with his hair. Neji had also got a tattoo on his forehead although his was straight in the middle and now was always covered up by a bandage as Neji was ashamed of his own stupidity. It was four lines bending once on a ninety degree angle each that meet up at the middle (2) and separated from that was two lines that went along horizontally on each side of the forehead. Naruto had three whisker-like lines on each cheek and an extra swirl tattoo on his stomach. Sasuke refused to get something on his face, saying it would make him look stupid so he got one on the back of his neck on the left side that was three comma signs rotating in a circle.<br>The four all pondered on whether they had lived their lives to the fullest, especially Naruto. Did he accomplish everything he had wanted to?

They had talked and chattered for hours and when it started to get late, Naruto, Sakura and Kiba went to leave. Itachi hugged Naruto fiercely and Naruto returned full- force and said his final goodbye, "Say hi to my foolish little brother alright?" Naruto nodded. The three walked outside after the goodbyes were exchanged and went back to Kiba's car.  
>They tried and tried starting it up but it wouldn't budge so Itachi said they could just leave it at his house and collect it in the morning after it had been fixed. He did offer to drive them but since Naruto noticed it was a nice night out he said he would prefer to walk.<p>

As they were walking, it was silent, save for the passing by cars on the road next to them and the chatter around them from the other pedestrians walking out that night. They all wanted to savour the moment.

When they went to cross the read, Sakura was too caught up in thought of her precious self-appointed brother leaving her forever. She didn't want him to leave but Naruto was so sure. She thought to herself that she should just keep him from danger until tomorrow and then this whole fiasco would just blow over. As she was thinking, she didn't notice the car that was speeding along the road she they were crossing. She was lagging behind Kiba and Naruto as well so the only person who noticed was Naruto when he turned around to check on what the sound was. As he saw, to his horror, the car was getting closer and closer to Sakura, who wasn't paying attention and called out to her to get her out of thought while rushing toward her.

Sakura was still musing until she heard a shout of her name and not too long after a strong push toward the pathway. She turned around to yell at her assaulter and watched slowly as Naruto was hit by a speeding car that had almost got her. It hit her a second after, that the car had stopped and the driver got out and started to call out for someone to call an ambulance, that her precious Naruto was bleeding heavily after crash falling. _'Not Naruto, NO!' _"NO! NOT NARUTO!" she screamed out loud and ran towards her best friend hearing the same thing come out of Kiba's mouth as well.

Before she could collapse, Kiba managed to catch her. She looked at Naruto's bloody face and then up at Kiba's. He looked like he was in pain and tears were coming down his face, she assumed that that was probably what she looked like as well. They knelt down next to Naruto and he started to cough and speak. "H-Hey guys, told you I was going to die. But I have to admit, this _does_ hurt horribly. Would it be alright if I left you guys?" He coughed loudly, wincing in pain.  
>"Shut up Naruto," Sakura scolded lightly, "Don't speak, it'll make it worse... Please don't go. I'll miss you too much."<br>"I can't stay Sakura, Sasuke's waiting for me. He and I have waited too long to see each other again. Please," he looked at both Kiba's and Sakura's eyes, and started to cry himself, "Just say good bye. I can't go without your words."  
>Sakura sobbed loudly and swallowed, "Okay, if you really want this... I love you Naruto, and I'll miss you so much. Go have fun with Sasuke and tell him hi. She gripped his bloody hand and squeezed lightly. "Bye," she whispered sadly.<br>"I can't believe you're leaving me Naruto. You told me we would be best friends forever, how am I supposed to be a friend when you're gone?" Even Kiba didn't hold back his tears, "Bye Naruto. Make sure you find me when I eventually die an old man."  
>Naruto chuckled, "Love you too guys." He looked a little to the left of the two and his eyes held surprise and love in them. When Kiba and Sakura turned to see who he was looking at they couldn't see anybody. They looked at each other and understood in each other's eyes that it must've been Sasuke. They looked back to Naruto and noticed his smiling, peaceful face. Naruto had gone to be with the love of his life, Sasuke and they were happy for him. They knelt by his side, crying with each other while waiting for the ambulance to come and pick him up. Naruto was going to be alright.<p>

Naruto felt at peace, after saving Sakura and dying, Sasuke had appeared and held out his hand to him and taken him to the other world. He looked towards Sasuke and smiled, "Yes, today is the happiest day of my life."

**(1) I'll write a one-shot on any prompt for the first person who can tell me where that line is from.  
>(2) I couldn't describe Neji's tattoo without almost offending anyone so this was the best description. <strong>

**Loved it, hated it? Please tell me. I need criticism and I'd like to hear your thoughts. Thanks. **


End file.
